custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Archive5 The blank page... the biggest barrier to creativity But not for me! :D Then I'll hope the best for you and your relationship to get restored! Range sends over some awesome-powers for you. Then I'll keep refreshing the recent changes and see how far you'll get! I'm pretty excited on how it turns out! I'll looked them up, and to tell the truth: I see no difference between your painted one and the original! The normal-silver might be a bit more shiny, but that's just a guess as I'm not able to see it on the picture. Great work on that, any photos with the team could be canon now. -- 20:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Only just saw that picture now! You're already making me nostalgic for my old windowsill. But be careful; maybe the accusations and conspiracy theories that we are actually the same person will start to emerge again because of that windowsill. As I've said before, Mersery looks fantastic! It's been a great privilege having you make him for me. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, I want to ask a couple of questions. First, when do you hope to have waves one and two of the "Dream Team" released? You actually don't have to wait for a drawing of Niha to build her. I just want you to capture her personality: innocent, naive, and possibly just slightly flirtatious. Second, I would like to know how you go about painting your Kanohi. What do you do before you paint it? Do you use a primer? What kind and brand of paint do you use? Do you have to handle the finished pieces carefully? And also, my outline for Chapter Three of On isn't complete. I'll let you know when it is :D —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I didn't even realize you were online until after I messaged you. XD Whoa, nice MOCs. Vorred looks great, and Jareroden, although handless and footless, still is as amazing as ever. Mersery is my favorite though. I'm really looking forward to your revamps of Ganon and Shadowplayer :D I'm flattered that you're prioritizing my MOC above my own. Niha has had a feminine design. And what discussion do you mean? And yes, Iron Man definitely inspired Niha's automaton. And I just love sleek BIONICLE. I have complete faith in your ability to MOC. And thank you for all your information on painting Kanohi. It may become useful. I have promised to myself that if BIONICLE ever returns, I will take up MOCing again. Thank you :) —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:11, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow, a custom torso just for me :D Oh, those discussions. I was trying to emphasize the female form, and yes, I was focusing more on the hips. The problem was that I was pretty bad at bulking up my creations, so a bunch of people called her anorexic. Again, thanks for making a MOC for her. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 12:33, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I've always been very thankful for your support :) I actually think that your interest in my stories has boosted my popularity and interest. And I definitely agree with you when it comes to the difference between the overly sexualized, big-breasted female MOCs and female MOCs done well. But who's to say that a well-done female MOC can't be eye candy? ;) I think that the reason Niha has not been compatible with the typical Nuva shoulder-style chest is because she was always a small MOC, and quite frankly, her chest would be completely out of proportion :P I am genuinely touched by your constant kindness and support, and I hope to return it. Thank you so much. The design you have in mind is very nice. The level of complexity is great, and I think that Niha couldn't be in any better hands. And yes, over the years, silver has become dominant over blue, and that's how I like it :) The only thing I request is that Niha will have the green-yellow brain piece and/or heartlight. That's always been her eye color. Thanks again for your support. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I definitely see the potential in a steady stream of blog posts. I'm planning to write one at the end of each month, detailing what has gotten done that month and what I plan to do the next month. The series will be called Blueprints, like I did with the 2014 Blueprint. I'll write it like this: month/year Blueprint: subtitle I think it goes very well with my artificial Toa storyline, and it's unique :D Yes, silver is definitely robotic. I also have used some black in Niha's previous MOCs. I think that adding a few extra colors, such as greys, blacks, and translucents, really gives a robot-y feel. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 15:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, my outline for Chapter Three of On is complete. I'll send it to you when you're ready. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm having trouble with my inbox too. I can either send you the outline here, and you can cut and paste it somewhere else, or we can communicate through e-mail. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:12, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It's Logan Woerner. That's the name of my account. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVSbAePZ_bV3v0WG2F9bW7Q —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It says you have to add me as a contact before I can message you. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:31, December 17, 2013 (UTC) There's no rush. I'm just glad that the chaos is over. It took us nearly a half day to figure out how to get in contact. XD —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) True dat :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) That Devious Club Wants To Talk... Hi Bob! :D (I'm not used to calling you that yet since we like never talk anymore .-.) Since you're so popular (:P) and pretty hip (:P) I'd like to offer you a position as Recruiter for That Devious Club! At the moment it's nothing more than a prettier member template, but I hope to change that soon enough. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk''') 10:39, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Bob, I need your help, I've got finals coming up and I seem to have trouble studying and so I ask,what kind of studying strategy do you use?Artek the crazy one (talk) 15:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 15:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC)